1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video system and processor for a computer. More particularly, the invention relates to a video system and processor capable of receiving and displaying TV signals without booting the operating system of a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid development of information technology and the population of personal computers, computers gradually become one kind of household appliance as well as a refrigerator or a television, wherein most of them are used for entertainment purposes. In addition to playing games or watching movies, watching TV programs has become an important entertainment application for a computer.
By reference to a set top box (STB) or a TV image-capture card, a desktop computer may receive and display TV format videos upon its monitor. Since most monitors' power is independent from the power supply of the computer, a DT's monitor could use as TV set without starting the whole computer system. However, a notebook computer is a bit different.
FIG. 1A illustrates a conventional video system for a notebook computer. It's known that the south bridge chipset manages the data exchange between the CPU and peripherals. Video data stored in the peripherals 100 (such as a hard disk, CD-ROM) or inputted from a network, is transmitted through data bus into a south bridge chipset 102, and then exchanged between the memory 106, CPU 108, or the Video Graphic Array (VGA) 110 by the control of the north bridge chipset 104. Image data is processed in CPU 106 or VGA 110, and then generates LVDS (Low Voltage Differential Signal) format signals for driving LCD panel 112. Besides, some kinds of notebook computers exclude VGA device in their video system. In this situation, referring to FIG. 1B, the LVDS format signals are generated in the north bridge chipset 104′ instead of the original VGA 110.
As well as the desktop computer, a notebook computer may use a STB for playing TV programs on the LCD panel thereof, too. STB converts the input TV signals into the computer's data format after some relevant conversions (i.e., de-interlacing and YCrCb/RGB conversion), and compresses them in advance for transmitting into south bridge chipset through an I/O interface such as the USB. VGA or CPU performs relevant signal process to drive the display panel thereafter. Unlike desktop computers, though TV signals are processed and converted into computer's format by STB, they still need the notebook's VGA (or north bridge chipset) for driving the display panel and the CPU for handling other computer devices, therefore the users still have to start the whole computer system.
As mentioned before, a notebook computer may be played as well as a TV set in accordance with the STB, but the respective signal process flow is different with a desktop computer. Besides, a notebook computer has to turn on its main power and boot the OS thereof to drive the LCD panel. Nevertheless, most time the users just like to watch TV but unwanted of using the computer itself, it's inconvenient that the users have to turn on the whole notebook anyhow.